1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antiexplosion structure in an electric motor drive working robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in the case of a robot to be used for work which necessitates an antiexplosion facility such as, for example, a painting robot, it has been common practice to construct the robot to be of the hydraulic drive type. However, such hydraulic drive type robot has the shortcomings that maintenance and handling of the robot are complex and its cost is also high.
On the other hand, in the case of an electric motor drive type robot, while maintenance and handling are easy, in order to provide this type of robot with an antiexplosion facility it was necessary to contemplate reductions in size and cost.